


Promise You'll Be Back

by bleedinglight



Series: VanVen Week 2019 [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Tiny spoiler for Re:Mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedinglight/pseuds/bleedinglight
Summary: They’ve been down this road before. Many times. It was an endless cycle. One that both of them hated seeing again and again.VanVen Day 2: Promise | Oblivion
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: VanVen Week 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577038
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Promise You'll Be Back

The Final World was beautiful.

It provided a sense of belonging and nostalgia. The ocean was their ground and an endless sky hung above them. It was beautiful.

Yet it was sad.

This was a world meant to belong to those who had passed on or was struggling to move on. A world where time did not exist. It was a world that meant that by being here meant that a person’s heart was too close to death, teetering on an edge before it inevitably fell. A world where all hearts would end up falling into one way or another, lost within the world of dreams and hidden from the world of Waking.

Lost hearts would be guided here.

Hearts that held regrets would be trapped here.

Ventus had been here for a long time now. Ever since his heart had taken refuge in Sora’s, there were moments wherein he would find himself lingering in this world. He knew that once he woke up, his mind wouldn’t remember being here, but his heart would. The heart would never forget even if his mind did. But he was never alone when he came to this world.

A disgruntled sound slipped out of the person next to him and he looked over at Vanitas, who glared at the scene in front of them. He followed his gaze back to what they were supposed to be looking at:

Sora. Or many Soras running around in the Final World, broken and fragmented as if running in a time loop. Forever running, forever trapped in a time that he couldn’t quite break out of.

It wasn’t the first time either of them had seen this scene play out.

Unlike the others, Ventus and Vanitas had been to the Final World several times before. Back when they were torn from their original time, back when both of them met their ends the first time as Vanitas disappeared into the darkness and Ventus faded away into the light. Even now as they slept within Sora’s heart, they were often brought into this world, alone with only themselves to talk or to fight. In the beginning, they both thought they had finally reached their oblivion, an end to their existences as a whole.

Only to find out that was not the case.

“If he keeps this up, that idiot is never going to end the damn cycle,” Vanitas hissed, golden eyes growing dark.

Ventus hummed in agreement, watching as Sora kept appearing back in the Final World and talk to Chirithy before the cycle continued over and over again. They had seen this one too many times. Ventus knew his own heart had been lost in the darkness after being attacked by that Demon Tide, but Vanitas would always pull his heart here until Sora broke him out of it. It wasn’t long for them to realize something was amiss though with how often Sora seemed to be coming back here—sometimes alone or sometimes with Kairi in tow.

“If he doesn’t find his way out, we’re going to be trapped here forever,” Ventus finally commented as they continued to watch Sora climb over buildings and then falling into an endless abyss of sky. Somehow, Ventus thought it seemed fitting for him. “We’ll need to help him before he ends up being trapped in this loop.”

“As if he already isn’t. I’m getting a headache watching him come back and then disappear.”

A glance over at him. Then Ventus smiled ruefully. “That means we’ll need to step in then.”

Vanitas didn’t say anything, or rather refused to. His jaw clenched and gloved fingers tightened against his own arms from how he was crossing them. They both knew that their presence in the Final World was impacting on how Sora would be able to find his way out. They knew Sora had fallen too close to the World of Sleep now that he had overused his power of Waking. Chirithy wouldn’t be able to guide him forever; they needed someone else who would be able to help.

“I don’t want to,” Vanitas eventually managed out. “He got himself into this mess, he can get himself out of it.”

“Vanitas.”

“…I just got you back. How do you think I can just leave you?”

Ventus’ eyes softened as Vanitas finally turned to look at him. There was unspoken pain in those golden eyes, one he had seen before a long time ago. Both of them were continuously drawn to this world, but they knew the consequences of lingering too long. Sora was in danger of becoming lost and not even Kairi would be able to help him back this time. But it was also this place that they can be with one another without anyone trying to get in the way.

Reaching over, he placed his hand on Vanitas’ cheek.

“We’ll always be together, Vanitas,” he whispered as he stepped close, pressing their foreheads together. “I promised you that before, didn’t I?”

A soft sigh expelled from Vanitas. He reached out, gloved fingers finding their way into blond strands and tangling in them. “I guess,” he grumbled. “But I still don’t like this, Ventus. Neither of us knows what will happen when we step out of the time frame we were taken from.”

“Good thing that time isn’t as linear as we think then.”

The joke had Vanitas’ lips twitching slightly and he tugged on Ventus’ hair harshly that made him whine out in protest.

“Don’t be an idiot,” he scoffed as he pulled back from him. “One wrong move may end up ruining everything and that brat may as well be turned into dust.”

Ventus gave him that sweet smile he usually did when he wanted something. “Good thing you’re good at moving so swiftly. It’ll be okay, Vanitas.”

“Where do you get your undying optimism?”

They both shifted their gazes back to the cycle of Soras before Vanitas sighed softly.

“Alright, I’ll do it. But you have to promise to keep waiting for me.”

“There’s no one else I’d rather wait for.”

Vanitas gave a disgusted sound, but he soon sighed. Leaning forward, he pressed their lips together, thumbs stroking his cheek as he cupped it. He lingered for a moment before reluctantly pulling back.

“Good,” he breathed out against his lips. “Don’t forget it.”

Ventus pecked his lips and stepped back as the world around them began to shift. The water beneath their feet began to ripple before rising upwards as the clouds began to gather above them. The two halves kept their eyes on each other even as Vanitas began to be drawn up into the sky as well. Their fingers clung to each other before sliding apart slowly.

The light smiled up at him.

“I’ll see you soon, Vanitas.”

Vanitas gave a low chuckle, smiling down at him. “I’ll be back for you, Ventus. Just wait for me.”

Ventus watched as Vanitas slowly disappeared from view, the clouds dispersing once the darkness was gone and the water settled down again. He sighed softly, moving to sit down and shifted his gaze to the sky.

He smiled sadly.

“I’ll wait for you always, Vanitas,” he breathed out before the ground opened beneath him and swallowed him in, leaving behind a small ripple on the water’s surface.


End file.
